


The Story of an Angel ~ Red Room

by Tirikki



Category: DCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Red Room (Marvel)
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 09:11:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16426529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tirikki/pseuds/Tirikki
Summary: Es ist die Geschichte einer Familie - einer Familie, die sich selbst dabei über alles andere stellt. Sie ist nur ein junges Mädchen, das inmitten von Intrigen und Lügenkomplotten aufwächst und als Werkzeug genutzt wird, woraufhin sie in dem "Red Room" landet.Was ist das? Was geschieht mit ihr? Wird sie unter dem Druck der Erwartungen brechen oder bestehen? Und was ist mit dem Versprechen ihres Bruders?





	The Story of an Angel ~ Red Room

Ariana Church wuchs mit drei Gewissheiten auf.

_1\. Blut ist gleich Familie. Und Familie ist stärker als alles._

Diese Regel schien einfach. Normal. Es war ihr Familienmotto. Man fand es an den Wänden, auf Visitenkarten, ihr Bruder besaß sogar einen Pulli mit dem Aufdruck. Es war Drohung und Versprechen zu gleich. Es war etwas, was Ariana von ihrer Geburt an wusste und dachte, niemals vergessen zu können.

Alles was Church-Blut in den Adern besaß, war irgendwie Familie und die Familie hielt zusammen. Nichts war wichtiger als das Wohle der Familie, nichts stand darüber. Alle mussten für dieses Ziel gehorchen und arbeiten, der Wille des Einzelnen war im Anbetracht der Familie unbedeutend und unwichtig. 

Wie gesagt, es war eine Drohung. Wer nicht gehorcht – stirbt. Wer gegen die Familie vorgeht – stirbt. Wer versucht sich loszusagen – stirbt. Von dem Augenblick, wo man Church-Blut in den Adern fließen hatte, war das einzelne Leben vorbei. 

Es war jedoch auch ein Versprechen. Die Sicherheit niemals alleine dazustehen. Immer Rückhalt, immer Freunde und Familie parat zu haben. Du brauchst einen Anwalt? Irgendwer in der Church-Familie war es mit Sicherheit. Du kannst dir dein Studium nicht leisten? Das Church-Vermögen machte es möglich. Du brauchst dringend einen Job? Spätestens Church-GMBH konnte dir das geben.

Ariana wuchs in diesem Wissen auf. Ein Teil der Church-Familie, mit dem reinsten Church-Blut das es gab. Eine Prinzessin. Die Leute sahen sie an und sie lobten ihre Eltern wie süß, wie klug, wie niedlich sie doch sei. Die Leute sahen sie an, und sahen was sie sehen wollten. Ihre Familie sah sie an und sah ein weiteres Glied, das man verbiegen, brechen und wieder zusammen setze konnte, bis man es da hatte, wo man es gebrauchen konnte. 

Wie gesagt. Versprechen. Drohung. Blut ist Familie. Familie steht über allem.

 

_2\. Das Oberhaupt ist der König. Nur Gott steht über dem König._

Wenn sie die Prinzessin war, so war sie es, weil ihr Großvater der König war. Wie dessen Vater vor ihm und dessen vor dem und so weiter und so fort. Man konnte den Stammbaum der Church-Familie weiter als von jeder anderen bekannten Familie zurück verfolgen – genauso jeden einzelnen, kleinen Menschen, der ihnen etwas schuldete.

Ihr Großvater war der König – oder doch nur das Oberhaupt? Irgendwie verschwammen die Grenzen der Bezeichnungen, irgendwo endete das Verständnis für sie. Sie wusste nur, dass er, Mikael Church, als der mächtigste Mann ihrer Familie, ihrer Stadt, ja sogar teilweise als ihres Landes bezeichnet wurde. Sie würde dem sofort zustimmen.

Sie wusste nicht mehr ob er groß oder kleine gewesen war, zierlich oder kompakt. Ob er lange oder kurze Haare hatte, ob seine Augen braun oder grün gewesen waren. Aber sie konnte sich noch an seine Ausstrahlung, an seine Gangart, an den Ausdruck in seinen Augen erinnern. Mächtig. Erhaben. Stolz. Besser als alle anderen.

Seine Augen waren gefährlich gewesen, sein Gang räuberisch. Bereit alles zu tun. Zu herrschen. Zu befehlen. Zu töten? Er war gewiss der König, das Oberhaupt gewesen. Mächtiger als alle vor ihm und vermutlich auch mächtiger als alle die nach ihm kommen würden. 

Und doch predigte ausgerechnet dieser eine Mann immer von Bescheidenheit, Demut und Nächstenliebe. „Ein Mann Gottes“, pflegte er sich zu nennen und lächelte in die Kamera. Ein Lächeln voller Zähne. Haie würden so lächeln, glaubte sie damals. Er verteilte Stipendien, zahlte die doppelte, dreifache Kirchensteuer und unterhielt -sie wusste nie wie viele genau- eine Unzahl an Klostern und Abteien.

Einfach gesagt, die Church-Familie war gläubig. Und ihr König schritt stolz voran, offenbarte der ganzen Welt, den einzig wahren Glauben und verbreitete ihn und bekehrte die Menschen mit Geld und Lügen. Er war ihr König. Ihr Oberhaupt. Über ihm stand nur noch Gott. Doch niemand hatte ihr je gesagt, das Gott wirklich existierte.

 

_3\. Ihr Bruder war ein Genie. Und er war IHR Bruder. Niemandes sonst._

Bei ihrer Geburt waren zwei Menschen anwesend, die zu ihrer Familie gehörten. Ihre Mutter. Natürlich ihre Mutter. Sonst wäre sie nicht hier. Wo auch immer hier war. Georgina Church war 22 Jahre alt, drei Jahre älter, als bei der Geburt ihres Sohnes. Georgina Church wäre lieber überall sonst, als hier. Als Kind hatte sie den Traum gehabt zu studieren. Jetzt war sie Mitte 20zig, hatte zwei Kinder und war die Ehefrau des Erben von Mikael Church. 

Die zweite Person war nicht ihr Vater. Michael Church war auch schon bei der Geburt seines Sohnes zu spät gekommen. Gelinde gesagt, er war ein Versager. Wo Mikael das Raubtier war, war er das Opfer, dass erst dann verstand das es gerade gefressen wurde, als es soweit war. Nein, Michael war bei Ariana's Geburt nicht da, er war irgendwo auf der anderen Seite der Welt und tat wer weiß was. Er war nie wichtig gewesen.

Die zweite anwesende Person, war ihr Bruder. Markus Church. Drei Jahre alt, ein ungewöhnlich stilles Kleinkind mit so intelligenten Augen, dass ihn niemand je ansehen wollte. Bestimmt war es auch für ihn eine Bürde, soviel mitzubekommen, soviel zu verstehen, aber in einem so jungen Körper gefangen zu sein, der einfach noch nicht so konnte, wie Markus wollte.

Georgina & Markus. Das waren die beiden wichtigsten Menschen, die Ariana damals besaß. Ihre Mutter und ihr Bruder. Ihre Mutter war eine Künstlerin, die davon träumte, was hätte sein können. Ihr Bruder war ein Genie, der zu früh in die Schule kam, zu früh seinen Abschluss machen würde, zu früh studieren und graduieren würde und doch für diesen einen Fehler zu spät kam.

Ironisch nicht?

Markus war ein Genie. Wo sie die Prinzessin war, war er der Prinz. Wo sie süß genannt wurde, war er fürsorglich. Wo sie klug war, war er schlau. Und wo die Menschen sie niedlich nannten, wurde er als erwachsen bezeichnet. Wie Ying und Yang. Zwei Seiten einer Medaille. Und doch war er der Erbe, wo sie nur die Schwester war. Und Schwestern wurden nie benötigt. 

Sie lebte mit diesen Gewissheiten fünf Jahre lang. Fünf Jahre voller Liebe, Zufriedenheit und doch nie der Pflicht selber zu denken oder zu entscheiden. Sie war wer sie war. Die Prinzessin der Church-Familie. Dazu bestimmt gut zu heiraten und Kinder zu bekommen. Alles für das Wohl der Church-Familie, nicht?


End file.
